


the sun hasn’t died

by rainey_day_pavement



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, this is gonna be uhhhhhh Different from canon, why can’t I find philza’s character tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainey_day_pavement/pseuds/rainey_day_pavement
Summary: Techno hadn’t meant to miss the L’Manburg War his brothers oh-so desperately wanted him in. In fact, he forgot about the whole thing! Not that he DIDN’T remember stuff, but you know how it is sometimes?But with all the commotion, he didn’t expect to find an empty server.Well, it would’ve been empty if the zombies weren’t there.*zombie apocalypse au*
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 37





	1. waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy!! This is set like right before the 2nd l’manburg war/when I actually started watching the smp lmao. It’s canon divergent bc techno forgot abt the battle. That’s all u need to know for now
> 
> As always, this is based on the personas, not the actual people lol. Also there will be no shipping!!! Only found family dynamics!!!
> 
> Also I don’t care if this is shown to the CC’s, but DO KNOW that I WILL cry. But if the CC’s wish for it to be taken down, I’ll take it down immediately!
> 
> Given this is a zombie apocalypse au, there will be bound to be blood and violence and all that. It’s kinda minor this chapter, but I can give out warning to when it starts and stops! I’ll add a note at the bottom
> 
> A fight scene starts at ‘Techno hadn’t even taken two steps...’ and stops at ‘It felt like maybe hours...’ 
> 
> There is a mention of Ghostbur at the end, along w some panicking! Just to be warned!

To be completely fucking honest, he had no idea how he got here. In the middle of a giant horde of zombies, fighting with an  _ enchanted pickaxe _ of all things.

Freeze frame. Record scratch. Yup! That’s Technoblade! In the middle of quite a predicament, you could say.

And by messy predicament, he meant he fucked up. Big time.

As he dug the edge of his pick into a zombified shoulder, he reflected on what would later lead to this… situation.

. . .

The summer heat was sweltering, even in the cool underground of his base. Grass withered and Bob mooed in annoyance, as the sun continued to glare down at the Overworld. It was unbearable and Techno couldn’t even begin to imagine what the others were feeling up there.

He had laid in the little pool of water in the corner of his base for awhile, talking to Hubert idly, but it had quickly grown too warm for his tastes. He tried laying on a few blocks of ice, but they melted too fast and left a puddle on the floor. He even debated mixing a few potions together and testing to see if they would do anything to cure the heat. Regardless, it was getting frustrating and Techno was quickly running out of ideas.

A small ping erupted from his communicator, which laid forgotten on a nearby crafting table. A message? That was weird, he turned death notifications off and only his family held his communicator ID. But he hadn’t talked to them for almost two weeks. Techno left the communicator alone, but his mind raced.

Was he… supposed to do something about it? Read the message? Ignore it? Pretend he didn’t have any brothers?

Well… He debated going up his little water elevator and maybe checking in on one of his brothers. But that was quickly rejected after remembering the aftermath of the Festival. He would probably be called some name or another by Tommy.

Hm. Tough choices. Better to forget than forgive. He figured he might as well be productive and grind for some diamonds. It might have even been cooler in the underground caves and ravines, right?

As he got ready, Techno felt the sweat building up on the back of his neck and his long hair did nothing to help. He groaned in frustration and quickly tied it up. Grabbing a few torches and pork chops from one of his chests, he shoved them into his inventory. He picked up his pickaxe from where it was laying by his bed and glanced at the water elevator, once more. 

Would it be worth it to go out there to mine? He was underground after all… He could always just mine into the wall and patch it up later…

Techno finished packing up everything he needed for his small excursion, checking up on Hubert and Fool one more time. 

Shaking his head, he hefted the pickaxe up and started to mine into the wall, letting his brain slip free as he mindlessly completed the repetitive tasks.

He let himself feel smug as he stared at the stacks of diamonds in his inventory, alongside the various ores and minerals he had mined. He closed out of his inventory with a satisfied smile and turned around to leave the closed-off ravine.

Techno hadn’t taken even two steps before he heard the familiar groan of a zombie. He rolled his eyes, so used to the mob’s shambling steps and putrid stench. By now, he didn’t even bring his sword or axe to the mines anymore, finding his pickaxe to be enough for the occasional monster.

He lifted the netherite pickaxe and turned around, instinct letting him swing it straight into the soft head of the zombie. The monster barely had the time to groan before it disappeared in a puff of white smoke, it’s flesh resting just above the ground. Techno ignored the rotting flesh, but a sudden growl came from what seemed to be all directions around him.

Turning around quickly, his eyes darted around the cave. From shadowed crevices and crumbling caves, zombies in various states of decay shambled out. That wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary, except there had to be at least 30 of them, their eyes glowing with an unnatural sheen. Their normally blank stares now had the look of a predator, of a hunger that Techno knew far too well.

And that’s when they jumped at him, snarling and growling with a vigor he’d never seen before. His senses kicked into overdrive and he dove into the fray, swinging the pick over his head.

Over and over, he fought zombies off, left and right. His pickaxe gleamed with enchantments, bringing a swift end to many zombies. His shirt was stained with sweat and gore, and blood was caked under his fingernails. Still, more and more kept pouring out of the walls like water.

One pulled at his shirt and he swiftly landed the pick into its head, grabbing the handle tightly and kicking at the zombies’ chest. The pickaxe came free with a tug. The zombie fell back with a groan and disappeared into white particles. Techno’s breath came out in short puffs, as his eyes darted around for an escape route. Look, he knew when to pick his battles, okay?

He backed up, until his back hit a wall. He was surrounded everywhere. The crowd had seemingly grown a little in size, but not as much as he feared. His grip on his pick tightened and his breathing evened out, as he let his Blood God mindset take over.

And that’s when he started to reflect on how he got into the mess.

. . .

It felt like maybe hours, maybe minutes, or even seconds before he found himself surrounded by only rotting flesh. A fresh scratch was found on his leg, but he could barely feel it from the leftover adrenaline. For the first time in a long time, he was gasping for air. It felt… wrong, somehow.

The zombies were stronger than he thought. They moved faster than they used to, now to the speed of a skeleton. Their steps had more agility and coordination, compared to their shambling walk from before. Despite the first zombie being a one-hit kill, the others took more hits before they fell. Techno cringed at the small chip on the handle of his pick.

Still, while it was odd, he felt like maybe it was just a coincidence. A new mutation of zombie, cultivated from somewhere deep underground. Just like a new breed of cave spider or something.

He took the time to block off the entrance to the ravine as he headed back home, doubling it with a few layers. Better to be safe than sorry anyways.

Techno felt grateful for the little respite from the heat he had, and as soon as he got home and patched up the hole, he felt a wave of fatigue settle over him. He yawned and quickly changed into a clean set of clothes, settling into bed quickly. A glance at the clock revealed it was twilight, probably just after sunset. Thank Hubert it was already nighttime, his sleep schedule was fucked up as it was.

His eyelids drooped with the weight of sleep, his last thoughts on the horde of gleaming eyes in the ravine…

. . . 1 . . .

Slowly, Technoblade came back into consciousness.

He could register the soft feeling of the pillow under his head, the now-suitable temperature of the room, and the aching in his left leg.

Wait. That was not there before.

He sat up with a groan and lifted a hand to his head, feeling it pound rhythmically. He threw off his blanket to reveal the soft pants he’d thrown on earlier, now partially scrunched up to reveal a massive scratch the size of Boomerville.

Oh yeah. Last night. Techno felt a pang of annoyance and quickly stood up, rummaging through his chests for a health potion. He uncapped one and chugged the sweet liquid down, laying the bottle on a nearby surface when he was done. He wiped at his cheek with his sleeve, leaving a little red stain on the fabric. Immediately, the scratch disappeared, with no traces of it ever being there.

The pain was still there, but at least now he knew he wasn’t at risk of bleeding out or getting an infection. Shit hurted, that how it be sometimes.

He murmured a soft ‘good morning’ to Hubert, and grunted at Fool, as he shuffled to the pool of water in the corner. Techno leaned down and splashed a handful of water into his face, scrubbing it until he was sure all of the coal dust and dirt was gone.

As he lowered his hands, he caught a glance of his reflection. He leaned in closer. His features slowly came into sight, his long pink hair and sharp tusks, the small scar above his eye and his pointed ears. Techno scrunched his face up. His reflection mirrored him. He turned his face this way and that, his double doing the same. Feeling humored, he snarled playfully. His double followed suit, gleaming eyes and all, but suddenly, Techno couldn’t watch it any longer.

Instead, his eyes roved around his little home. Everything was just as he left it and he nodded in satisfaction. He stood up and began to brush off his knees, when he heard a strange wheezing sound.

Techno turned around, finding Hubert staring straight up at the ceiling, despite the pumpkin on his head. He made a weird whimpering noise and Techno immediately straightened up. Looking at the same spot Hubert was staring at, he was mildly disturbed to find it shaking, dust and rocks falling in small clumps.

“Huh. Well, look at that.” He commented blandly.

A distant boom sounded from far away, and his ceiling shook once more. A tiny pebble hit his head and he glared at it, kicking it away with his boot.

Despite this, he set to strapping his armor onto himself, and headed into his bubble elevator.

What he saw surprised him.

Instead of the calm, grassy landscape he was expecting, he found chaos and fire. Which wasn’t that bad honestly, but this was… maybe a tad over the top, even for him.

Most of the trees around his secret base was burnt to a crisp, a few still on fire. All animals were completely gone, not a single sheep or chicken to be found anywhere. Not a sound was made, except for the small quiet footsteps he made and the occasional rumble from somewhere ahead.

Dread gripped his stomach and he cautiously leaned out from behind a tree, still invisible, only to stop in his footsteps at the sight of Manberg. (L’Manberg? Pogtopia? Dream SMP? Hell if he knew.)

Where the small town had once stood, was a crater the size of a skyscraper. Water poured out from somewhere into the crater and rubble of collapsed buildings fell inside. Peeking out from under a small pile of rocks, the tattered remains of a Manberg flag fluttered unfruitfully.

Techno gazed at the carnage around him. Did… Wilbur do this? He knew his brother was talking about blowing up the place, but he didn’t think he would actually do it. Maybe his sanity really did snap. TNT could explain the loud noises and shockwaves, but it was strange that he couldn’t see anyone.

It wasn’t until he squinted, that he saw groups of zombies shambling in the crater. Heh? Thankfully, they didn’t see him. They still kept to the shadows, save for the few with helmets. Oddly enough, a few of them had… grown in size, to put it lightly. He almost mistook one of them as a ravager, with the size of the zombie’s hulking frame.

It wasn’t like mobs didn’t evolve, they did occasionally. But it wasn’t an overnight deal, like whatever happened here. Was there a new genetic breed that slipped past the server? Zombies didn’t evolve, being undead and all. So this was a new development for the zombies. Rad for them, but not pog for Techno. The semi-rational part of his brain whispered  _ scout the area, look for enemies, find them. _

He stepped over forgotten weapons and splintered wood, until he reached Schlatt’s podium/Tommy’s Execution Platform. Maybe he would find answers there. All of that was gone though, but remains of a hidden room still stood. Techno walked inside and he narrowed his eyes at the words etched into the walls. A wooden button laid forgotten on the ground, the detonator if his instincts were right. But something caught his eye in the corner. A splash of red.

He moved closer, brushing rocks away to reveal a familiar beanie. A beanie coated in blood and gunpowder.

_ Wasn’t that Wilbur’s? _ Well, duh it’s Wilbur’s. Was?  _ Why was Wilbur’s beanie here and no Wil?  _ He could’ve dropped it.  _ What happened? Was Wil okay? Was he… dead? _

The voices became overbearing, shouting a chant of  _ dead dead dead  _ over and over again. It became deafening and Techno raised a hand to cradle his head.

Dead? Wilbur… dead? But Techno would know if he was dead, right? He’s his twin, weren’t they, like, connected somehow?

At that thought, Techno became aware of an increasing emptiness in his chest.

Suddenly, his throat felt clogged and his heart stopped as he picked the beanie up, carefully cradling it in his hands. This was… a new sensation. Techno’s hands clenched and he felt something prick from behind his eyes. He wouldn’t let himself cry however and he simply shoved the yellow hat into his pocket, standing up and absent-mindedly rubbing at one eye with his sleeve. He wouldn’t fool himself. He knew what this meant.

Maybe he should go back home. Yeah. That sounded good.

  
  


Wilbur was gone. He was gone and Techno didn’t know if he was gone in a ‘lost’ way or a… It didn’t matter. Wilbur was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

The beanie found in the rubble was carefully cleaned, until all stains were gone. Unfortunately, that meant it didn’t hold the same lavender scent his brother carried everywhere. Techno wasn’t sure what to do with it, so it went into the ender chest, where it would probably collect dust.

Techno stayed in bed that day.

The next day wasn’t much better, not the day after that. It was hard. He didn’t want to think. Not about the zombies, not about the carnage, and certainly not about his twin brother. His other half. A part of him ripped away, forever.

And he would’ve gladly moped forever, if he didn’t come to an abrupt realization. Or if his food didn’t run out.

Philza and Tommy.


	2. feel it in my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire and ice fill his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! happy new years eve/new years!
> 
> this is hella short now that I'm posting on a computer. it looks way bigger on my google docs on my phone lmao
> 
> hopefully I can post another chap soon

. . . 2 . . .

  
  


Lava and ice were the first things Techno could remember.

The heat of the Nether had always been overwhelming, even with his Piglin blood. It was manageable somedays, but more often than not, his skin felt like it was slowly being burnt off.

Techno remembers he didn’t like it. The Nether made him feel like a slow-roasted pork chop. Not that he wouldn’t be delicious, but Techno would rather not find out.

His twin brother, Wilbur, felt the heat much more intensely than he did. Wilbur was different from Techno, that was incredibly obvious. His ears were rounded instead of pointy, his skin was more pale than pink, and no hooves or tusks adorned his body. And he was so  _ gentle _ .

His brother was so quick to break, and Techno couldn’t help but try to protect him. Techno could remember cradling his brother in his arms,  _ so small, so precious _ , and gently lifting a glowing potion bottle to his lips after the heat was too much.

It was a treasure from one of the many bastions Techno had conquered for his brother. There weren’t many things he wouldn’t do for his brother, and stealing Healing potions for his burns and blisters was a priority.

Techno’s last memories of the Nether involved him carrying a passed-out Wilbur towards a gleaming purple light. It radiated cold,  _ so wonderfully cold _ , and he knew he needed to bring his brother through that portal.

His last glance of the lava pools was quick and fleeting. He wouldn’t miss it, but it felt strange to leave everything you knew.

  
  
  


Something soft and white crunched under his hooves and Techno saw his breath come out in puffs of air. He adjusted his grip on his brother and lifted his head, taking in their new surroundings.

All around them was a new world, so vastly different from the Nether in every way. A small river, half-frozen, snaked itself through the landscape, moss clinging to the rocks. More of the crunchy powder stuff filled the ground, looking pure and pristine. Spruce trees surrounded the little clearing in every direction, tall and strong against the gray sky. And the  _ sky _ , oh the sky was so  _ open _ . He could see so clearly from the light in the sky and the shifting grays and whites were beautiful. Something rained down from above and Techno’s free hand reached out for it.

A little white flake landed in his hand, chilling the flesh there. It only lasted for a second, before it melted into water. Techno blinked and more of the flakes floated down, cooling the air around them.

Shivers broke his awe and Techno looked down at his brother. His brother’s nose turned a Netherrack red and his cheeks were steadily growing in color. A shiver racked through his body and he quickly realized that maybe it was a little  _ too _ cold, even if it felt nice.

Wilbur was situated against his chest and Techno set off, cradling him delicately. He walked through the forest, hesitant at every little sound that echoed through the trees. It was a long and cold walk, but he was determined to get his twin to safety.

  
  


After hours of walking through the wet snow, the sun had started to set and stars crept up in the sky. Ominous sounds filled the forest and Techno broke out in a light jog, his heart beating just a little bit quicker. He had nothing on him that could be used as a weapon, but he’d prefer to go down fighting rather than wait for certain doom.

Just as he began to wane, a warm sliver of light pierced through the dark forest. His heart leaped up into his throat and he knew he couldn’t waste another minute. Techno’s feet picked up the pace and began to pound against the hard ground, barely keeping from slipping as he got nearer and nearer to the light.

He broke into a large clearing filled with  _ blessed, delicious light _ and he could barely believe his luck. A small wooden cottage stood in the middle of the field, surrounded by lamp posts and bushes. A well stood off to one side, and a fenced-in farm stood on the other side. A distant moo sounded from the back of the house and belatedly, he realized somebody probably lived here and wouldn’t appreciate two run-down children.

He crept around the property, keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. Just his luck, he heard the front door as it began to creak as someone opened it. He panicked and dove into the shed he found behind the house, dragging Wilbur with him.

The space was small, but he managed to fit both of them into a corner, under a large tarp. His chest heaved with his labored breathing, trying to quiet down as he heard somebody outside. Wilbur, luckily, was still knocked out.

From a small corner of the tarp where he could peek out, he caught the sight of the light of a lantern moving back and forth under the crack of the door. The snow crunched under somebody’s boots and he heard a voice call out,”Hullo? Is there anybody out there?”

His eyes darted between the boy held against his chest and the door. Techno heard the blood rush in his ears and his eyes shut involuntarily. He held back the tears behind his eyes, somewhere inside of him surprised that he even had liquid in his body for tears.

The door creaked open. His anxiety peaked.

Another “Hullo?”

  
  


The door shut. He stifled a sob of relief. A little tear had escaped down his cheek, chilling to ice before it could drop.

  
  


Just a few feet away, behind a wooden door, Philza left a wooden basket filled with blankets and food. Whoever it was that was in his shed would come out eventually, and when they did, he’d be there to help them. But for now, he roamed back inside. They’d come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im desperate for comments, ill be a Funny Man for you guys if it means I get o ne comment
> 
> also I haven t sle ptf
> 
> also yes this is a flashback and yes this is horribly out of character don't judge me I'm a dumbass


	3. wipe my brow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up the timeline in the first chapter lol
> 
> So Ive figured it out now and this is set right after the tubbo execution festival, except techno forgot to show up and also Wilbur succeeded in blowing it up the first time
> 
> Also hi guys!!! Did you miss me?

He was used to being alone.

It was his default state and he never really minded solitude. He had an entire Greek chorus with him at all times, so he was never really alone.

Techno could grind for days without a soul around and be fine. He could adventure out into the wastelands, ignoring the distant lights of a village far away. It didn’t bother him; it really didn’t. Why should it?

However, choosing solitude was vastly different from being  _ forced _ into solitude. Sure, he could go out at any time, but where would he go? It wasn’t like anybody particularly trusted him. He was only brought to the server to be a weapon and nothing else. After the war, nobody bothered to check up on him, despite everything he had done. And while Techno  _ was _ invited to the festival, somebody had clearly given him a fake date. Otherwise, maybe he would’ve been witness to Wilbur’s… fate.

But it was fine! Techno was fine! He didn’t need to know what was going on anyways!

So, Techno stayed in his little underground base for a few more days. He felt like maybe he deserved a chance to grieve his brother, even when said brother continually used him. But it wasn’t one-sided, he supposed. He tended to rely on Wilbur more than he should’ve.

And after he was done feeling sluggish and slow, he did another once-over the surrounding area. It was still disturbingly quiet, with only the shambling gait of zombies to fill the air. He didn’t dare to go as far as L’Manburg.

There was no soul in sight. His grip on his axe only tightened.

He returned to the base. He had to make a plan and decide what to do. Strategy was one of his focal skills, after all.

Scratching at his ear, the piglin hybrid studied the maps he had gathered onto one of his walls. His eyes traced every road, every path, and every building. Scratching off various routes with a piece of charcoal, Techno tried to narrow down everything. He almost missed the  _ ping! _ emitting from his communicator.

Scrambling for the little device, he cursed loudly as his hands fumbled with it. With a press of a button, the screen lit up with notifications. All from Tommy, over the past days.

**A CHILD**

_ oi ehere the fuck arenyou _

_ HEY _

_ LISTEN TO.ME.FUCK WAD _

_ seriously where are you _

_ FUCK _

_ WE NEED YOU HERE _

_ HE’S GOT TUBBO _

Did he send those during the festival? The next messages came a few hours after the first ones had, when Techno was still in the mines.

_ Look, I don’t know where you are but _

_ Wilbur he bl _

_ Fuck _

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK _

_ where were you when we needed you? _

_ when I needed you? _

_ Tubbo died. _

_ It wasn't his last life but _

_ Schlatt fucking shot him, right through the heart _

_ And Wil _

_ shit how do I tell you this _

_ I wish you were here _

_ Why aren’t you answering? _

God, he should’ve taken his communicator with him, he's such an idiot!

_ Wilbur blew up L’Manburg. _

_ Everything we did, everything we fought for, he _

_ He FUCKING BKLEWNITNUP _

_ LIKENITNWAS NOTHJNG _

A few minutes between the texts.

_ Philza arrived. I don't know what happened but he killed Wilbur _

_ For real _

_ And you won't fuckin believe this shit but _

_ These giant ass zombies arrived out of nowhre _

_ Idk where Phil went but I'm with Tubbo and Niki and a few others. We’re gonna see if we can find dream, but we’re going to try to head to the server portals first _

_ Message me whenever you pick up your stupid communicator, prick _

That's where the messages stopped. Two days ago. Back when Techno was being a little emo shit.

Hurriedly, he typed back,  _ wtf why couldn't you guys wait for me _

He paused, and added  _ i’ll find you. promise. _

Without looking back, he clipped the little communicator to his belt. For safe measure, he turned on his ringer.

. . .

After gearing up in everything he dared to take, Techno dared to look back at the little home he had built up.

From the secret bunker he never got to use, to the little pumpkin-headed monsters in the walls, he would miss it. He wasn't sure when or if he was ever going to come back. He hoped he could come back. Hubert would quickly get lonely.

After that, he headed into the horse stable. He wasn't sure if he was going to take Carl or not, the pros and cons were fairly even. If he followed Tommy to the server portals, the horse would be faster. Dream, like the asshole he was, set up the server portals in a far-off desert. Why? He didn't have a clue.

But the horse was loud and not immune to damage. If the giant zombies did the damage he suspected they would, Carl would be no challenge. One particularly loud voice swore that  _ if anything happens to Carl-! _

Best not to let anything happen to Carl.

His planned route was simple. He wanted to avoid L’Manburg, so he’d go around it. In the process, he’d pass by Pogtopia, which would still have supplies if he was lucky. Then, he’d follow the river until he could cross over to the main Dream SMP. After that, he could pick through whatever buildings on his way to the castle. Too bad his route didn't intersect the Nether portal, it would be interesting to see the effects of ‘The Festival’ on the piglins.

Anyhow, Techno figured the castle could give him a higher advantage to look out for any threats. Maybe he’d be able to spot any survivors. Either way, the castle would be his first priority, then the server portals. Along the way, he hoped to meet up with Philza.

He shouldered his axe. Better to be safe than sorry.

He set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now!!! It’s enderpearlnecklace! It’s where I post about Minecraft block men!
> 
> I kinda have a plot now too so that’s cool lol
> 
> Also I KEEP GETTING IDEAS FOR TECHNO FICS WTF like I started reading the Martian and what abt that but technoblade
> 
> And there were a couple others but like I forgot lol
> 
> Let it be known that I don’t watch Tommy so sorry if I get his smp character wrong lol, although this is a fic so that’s to be expected

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is all I have written so far at the time I’m posting ahahaha I’m planning on writing more tho! Also I started writing this right before Techno retirement rip
> 
> Pls forgive any errors, grammatical or formatting wise, I am but a simple Fool with no Brain
> 
> During the lil fight scene between Techno and the zombies, a bunch of zombies come out n they do be kinda faster and stronger than normal tho. He comes out mostly intact, aside from a minor scratch. Also, he finds Wilbur’s beanie in the button room and assumes the worst. Also chat canon in my fic pog???
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! Ily!
> 
> Quick question: since this will contain violence, should I change the rating to mature just to be safe?


End file.
